drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords
Longswords Basic Single-Handed Broadsword This sword is a basic European medieval weapon. It has a thick blade, being between 1 and 2 1/2 inches at the base, tapering toward the tip. The tip was usually rather wide, as it was not a thrusting weapon, but a hacking weapon. The grip consisted of two quillons, a grip, and a pommel. All of these pieces could be made ornate or simple, depending on what the craftsman wants. It was also common to have a fuller (And sometimes multiple fullers) running down the blade. The grooves made the blade stronger and lightened the weight of the weapon. Overall, it is a sturdy weapon that can take the rigors of battle. Dimensions: Length: Between 36â€ and 43â€, Blade width: Between 1â€ and 2.5â€ at the guard. Weight: Between 2 lbs and 3.5 lbs. Hand and a Half Sword (Bastard Sword) The Bastard sword is a sword with a blade the length of a single-handed weapon, yet the grip is long enough to use both hands when preferred. It was used mostly between the 12th and 16th centuries, in Europe. It also tended to taper a little more than the single-handed sword, because the use if thrusting had increased since swordmasters discovered that it was faster than a wide swing. Though some designs were tapered more, it was still predominately a hacking weapon. Dimensions: Length: Between 38â€ and 46â€; Blade width: Between 1â€ and 2.5â€ at the guard. Weight: 2 lbs to 3.5 lbs. Two-Handed Swords These were the swords used to take out horsesâ€™ legs on the battlefield and were hefted by the strongest warriors. Again, constructed in the same way as the single-handed and bastard swords, these are just heavier due to their larger scale. Not the most useful in one on one combat, these were usually used in the front lines to take out cavalry. Though, when combating grounded opponents, these swords are almost impossible to block. Dimensions: Length: 46â€ to 60â€; Blade width: 2â€ to 2.5â€ at the guard, with very little taper (If any) to the tip. Claymore A Scottish two-handed sword that is unique in that is slightly shorter than most two-handed swords. Depending on the timeframe, the style of quillons was either straight or angled toward the tip of the blade. Dimensions: Length: 48â€ to 60â€, Blade width: 2â€ to 2.75â€ at the guard, with almost no taper. Weight: 6 lbs to 9lbs. Spatha The spatha is a single-handed Roman sword that was invented for using on horseback or in a chariot, because the gladius was too short a weapon for such fighting. The weapon can be used on foot as well with just as much effect. Dimensions: Length: 35â€ to 38â€, Blade width: 1.5â€ to 1.75â€ at guard, slight taper down the blade; Weight: Roughly 2 lbs. The Viking Sword This sword is a single-handed cutting sword used by the Vikings from the 5th through the 10th centuries. It has almost no quillons and a large pommel to balance the weight of the blade. It is a tough weapon that can take quite a beating but remain a meduim length, so it is easily used on foot. It is very frequently used along with a round shield. Dimensions: Length: 35â€ to 38â€, Blade width: 2â€ to 2.5â€ at guard, almost no taper. Weight: 2.5 lbs to 3 lbs. Katana The katana was the basic long sword of Japan. It is a two handed weapon that is very fast and known for itâ€™s razor sharp edge that no other blade has. It is primarily a cutting weapon, but the sharp tip can prove to be good for thrusting. Though it is a wonderful weapon, it cannot take too much abuse to the sharpened edge, for it is brittle. It must rely on itâ€™s speed and sharpness to win the battle. It is worn edge up at the hip and the blade is curved so that drawing the sword is also an attack, and one that could win the fight. Dimensions: Length: 38â€ to 43â€, Blade width: Roughly 1.25â€ at the guard (tsuba), Weight: 2.5 lbs to 3 lbs. No Dachi This sword is the same as a katana but much longer, and the ratio of hilt to blade is the same. It was worn on the back and sometimes without a scabbard. It was the claymore of Japan. Dimensions: Length: 58â€ to 60â€, Blade width: 1.25â€ at the guard, Weight: 2.5 to 3.5 lbs. Rapier This sword is most commonly mistaken to be a â€˜fencing swordâ€™, when it is not. This sword does carry and edge for cutting, though the point is very small and very effective for thrusting. It is a very lightweight and fast weapon, though it cannot take any heavy blows from such weapons as broad swords, and a katana would simply slice it in half with no trouble, so it must be used with speed skill. Itâ€™s complex hilt was made to keep the opponentâ€™s blade from hitting your hand, but again, it is most effective against other light weapons. Demension: Length: 40â€ to 45â€, Blade width: .5â€ to 1â€ in at the guard (Depending on the style), Weight: 1.5 lbs to 2 lbs. Scimitar The scimitar is a gently curving, single-edged weapon that is quick, and razor sharp. It is a sleek and graceful slashing weapon that emphasizes speed and prowess over power. The great scimitar is designed the same, but is longer and heavier as it is intended for two-handed use. Dimensions: Length: 35â€ to 40â€, Blade width: 2â€ at guard, Weight: 3 lbs to 3.5 lbs. Sabre A favorite for horseback riders, the sabre also has a strong reputation for being a dueling sword. It has a light, single-edged blade that can be slightly curved or straight with varying lengths. With a guard that shields the hand from wounding it bears resemblance to the rapier, but while the rapier is primarily a thrusting blade the sabre is a slashing one. Dimensions: Length: 38â€ to 42â€, Blade width: 1.25â€ at guard, Weight: 3 lbs to 3.5 lbs. Short Swords Gladius This sword was the basic Roman sword used on foot. It is a short, double edged weapon with a thrusting tip, so it is very versatile but it has a short range. It is a very reliable blade, and one that would be easily carried. Dimensions: Length: 26â€ to 30â€, Blade width: 2.5â€ at guard, Weight: 2 lbs. Short Broadsword This is the same style as the single-handed broadsword, but the blade is shorter. Sometimes the blade was quite wide so the blade would maintain the strength of itâ€™s larger relatives. Dimensions: Length: 30â€ to 36â€, Blade width: 1.5â€ to 3â€ (as shown) at the guard, Weight: 1.5 lbs to 2.75 lbs. Wakizashi This was the counterpart to the katana. It was worn by Samurai to show their rank, as they were the only ones to carry both a katana and wakizashi. The weapon wasnâ€™t actually used until Miyamoto Musashi created a style that used both weapons. Forged the same way as the katana, it is extremely sharp and hard. Dimensions: Length: 27â€, Blade width: 1.25â€ at guard, Weight: 1.5 lbs. Cutlass The cutlass was originally just a large machete used on ships for cutting ropes or whatever else was called for. It was then turned into a weapon after the guard was put on it and has been seen as the classic â€˜pirate weaponâ€™ ever since. The blade is thick and heavy, making it durable. It needed to be durable to hold up to the rigors of its use aboard ships. Dimensions: Length: 28â€ to 30â€, Blade width: 2â€ at guard, Weight: 2.5 lbs. Category:All category:World Lore Category:Armory